The Adventures of The Mane Foals
by PonyMareBella
Summary: Join the foals of the mane six as they go on adventures, earning their cutie marks along the way. (Sequel to the 'Mane Six' series) (For sake of plot, all the foals are the same age)
1. Word Smith's Cutie Mark

It was a chilly fall day, and the foals of the mane six, the mane foals, were on their way to their first day of school. They were all about four years old, and Speeding had just turned five, and Word Smith was about to turn five. The eight of them walked to the school building together. They each had a satchel on their back.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Extra Credit, Rarity and Pocket's daughter, said, "Father said school was the best time of his life!" Extra Credit had a light pink satchel with a worksheet on it.

"Well, _my_ dad said it was the worst," Speeding Ticket, Rainbow and Con's daughter, grumbled. She had a light blue satchel with a speeding ticket on it.

"Look on the bright side, guys," Party Animal, Pinkie and Butter's daughter, said. She had a light green satchel with a party hat on it.

"We're all together!" Comic Con, Party's brother, pulled everypony into a big group hug. He had a dark pink satchel with a comic book on it.

"Ah ain't looking forward to math, though," Buck Strong, Applejack and Simple Ways' son said, "Ah don' think Ah'd be that good at it." He had a dark yellow satchel with an apple tree with a few fallen apples around it.

"Don't say that, Buck," Tux Sew-do, Extra Credit's brother, said, "You might just be the best in the class! Who knows?" He had a light grey satchel with a black and white tuxsedo on it.

"Yeah, Ah guess you're right," Buck smiled slightly.

"I just don't like that I have to be cooped up in a building all day," Ranger, Fluttershy and Creature's son, said. He did a little back flip in the air, "Think of all the adventuring I could be doing right now!" He had a yellow satchel with a compass on it.

"Exactly!" Speeding agreed, "I could be flying all around town with my mom right now!" Speeding flew forward a few feet, leaving behind a rainbow trail, and flew back.

"I don't know, maybe it'll be fun," Princess Word Smith, Twilight and Book Worm's daughter, said, "Maybe if I work hard enough, I can go to Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns, just like my mom did." She had a lilac purple satchel with an 'O' on it.

"But you're not a unicorn," Speeding smirked, "You're an _alicorn."_

"I still count," Word Smith said quietly, looking down and to the side.

"Maybe I could go to Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns," Extra Credit though aloud, "Father was very intellectual and good with magic. Maybe if I work hard enough, I can go, too."

"Hey, yeah!" Word Smith smiled. She and Extra Credit were BPFFs, or Best Pony Friends Forever. The school bell rang and all the foals entered the building. Extra Credit levitated an apple on the teacher's desk. They all sat down after putting their satchels in the cubbies. Extra Credit sat in the very front so she could hear the teacher well. The teacher, Mrs. Cheerilee, entered the building and walked over to her desk.

"Hello, students!" She said happily, "Today we have a very fun lesson planned!" She pulled a bag of small gold coins out of her desk. Speeding perked up and smiled at the thought of getting money just for coming. Like her dad, she loved money.

"We will be doing some math with these plastic bits," Mrs. Cheerilee explained. Speeding slumped back down in her seat in the last row. They were _fake._

 _I should have known better than to think they were giving us actual bits,_ Speeding thought.

Mrs. Cheerilee passed out the bits, and everypony got twenty bits each. She went back to the front and wrote '8+9' on the board.

"Ok, so what-" Mrs. Cheerilee didn't finish her question because she saw a hoof in the air, "Yes, Extra Credit?"

"Seventeen," Extra Credit said. Mrs. Cheerilee stared for a minute, surprised.

"That's...correct," She said, "How'd you figure that out so quickly?"

"It's so simple," Extra Credit smiled, "Anything plus ten is that number with a one in front, so anything plus nine must be one less than that same number plus ten."

"That's...very good," Mrs. Cheerilee said, "Well, it seems like we have another Pocket in here." Mrs. Cheerilee smiled. Extra Credit beamed.

"He's actually my father," Extra Credit said.

"Well, that's great!" Mrs. Cheerilee said, "Pocket was one of my favorite students to have in here. Always eager to learn!"

* * *

At noon the foals were let out for lunch. Everypony grabbed their lunches from their satchels and went to sit outside and enjoy the fall weather. The mane foals sat together and unbacked their lunches. Speeding had a grilled cheese, a chocolate pudding, and celary. Word Smith had an apple, a dandelion sandwich, and a yogurt. Party had a chocolate cake and a vanilla cupcake. Comic had gravy and buttered toast. Ranger had two grilled cheeses, carrots, and a cookie. Buck had a small apple pie and an apple brown betty. Tux had a daffodil and daisy sandwich, cauliflower, and a vanilla pudding. Extra Credit had a yogurt, an apple, cauliflower, and a peanut butter sandwich.

"Wow, school is really fun!" Word Smith said.

"Eh, I guess, but my dad said it gets harder as it goes," Speeding said with a mouth full of chocolate pudding.

"Please, don't talk with you mouth full!" Extra Credit said, disgusted.

"Yeah, it is kinda gross," Tux agreed. He took a bite of his cauliflower.

"That looks like broccoli," Comic said, a little panicky.

"It's not," Tux said after swallowing, "It's cauliflower. It's actually really good, expecially dipped in ranch." Tux used his magic to dip the white vegtiable into a small container of ranch, "C'mon, try some." He levitated the cauliflower towards Comic, who zipped his mouth shut.

"C'mon, it's really good!" Extra Credit said, "It tastes nothing like broccoli." Party bit the cauliflower right out of the air, chewing it and swallowing.

"Hey, this stuff isn't half bad!" Party said, smiling. She took a sip of her strawberry milk. Extra Credit used her magic to dip another piece of cauliflower in ranch and brought it towards Comic. Comic, after looking at his sister as if asking if it really was good and her nodding, he slowly took a small bite and smiled.

"Hmm, it is good!" He chomped the rest out of the air and swallowed, "More please!"

"See? I told ya!" Tux smiled and gave Comic half of his cauliflower. After they were done eating the foals went to play for a while before the bell rang. When it did, they went back inside for the next class.

"Now we'll be doing some spelling with names," Mrs. Cheerilee said, "Ok, who can spell Speeding Ticket?" Speeding raised her hoof but Mrs. Cheerilee didn't call on her, "You can't volenteer to spell your own name. It's unfair." Speeding grumpily put her hoof down and Mrs. Cheerilee saw that Word Smith's hoof was raised, "Word Smith?"

"S-P-E-E-D-I-N-G space T-I-C-K-E-T," Word Smith spelled easily, "Speeding Ticket."

"Very good," Mrs. Cheerilee smiled, "Ok, how about Party Animal?" Word Smith's hoof shot up again, "Word Smith?"

"P-A-R-T-Y space A-N-I-M-A-L," Word Smith spelled again, "Party Animal."

"That's correct," Mrs. Cheerilee said. After spelling a few more names, Word Smith thought she may have found her calling, but didn't think anything of it.

* * *

After school the foals rushed out the door after grabbing their bags. Speeding flew into the air and did some flips.

"Finally free!" She yelled out, smiling.

"Today was a good day," Word Smith said.

"I'll say!" Extra Credit beamed, pointing at Word Smith's flank, "You got your cutie mark!" Word Smith looked behind her in shock, seeing a small silver 'O' on her flank. She gasped.

"I got my cutie mark!" She yelled, "I GOT MY CUTIE MARK!" Squealing, she started jumping around in circles, repeated, "I got my cutie mark!" over and over.

"Stand still and let us see, princess!" Ranger said. Word Smith stood still and let the others see her brand new cutie mark.

"What?!" Speeding cried, "How'd you get you cutie mark before me? I'm _older_ than you!"

"Not by much, though," Word Smith was still beaming, "I gotta get home and show my parents!" The young princess spread her wings and shot into the sky, heading home to the sparkly crystal castle. She skidded on the ground as she landed in front of her door and burst inside.

"Mom! Dad!" She called out happily, galloping around the large home, searching. She found them in one room.

"Welcome home, Word Smith," Twilight smiled, "How are you?"

"I got my cutie mark!" Word Smith yelled, running into her mother's hooves.

"What?" Book Worm walked over, "Let us see." Word Smith showed her parents her brand-new cutie mark.

"Oh, congratulations, Word Smith!" Twilight beamed and hugged her daughter, "What is it?"

"S-P-E-L-L-I-N-G!" Word Smith spelled, smiling wider.

"Spelling?" Book Worm asked, "I should have guessed!" Book Worm join the hug, proud of his princess daughter.


	2. Speeding Ticket's Cutie Mark

Speeding was watching the clock tick on the wall. Only thirty more seconds and she'd be free. Twenty. The teacher was talking about something Speeding didn't hear. Fifteen. Other ponies were getting fidgity now. Ten...nine...eight….The teacher was finishing up. Four...three...two...one….

BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

Speeding was out the door in three seconds flat. Her satchel on her back, she left her friends behind as she raced home. Her mom had said she had a gift for her after school, and Speeding had been waiting all day. She sped past a stallion, spinning him in a circle.

"Hey, SLOW DOWN!" He yelled after the rainbow-maned filly. She didn't hear. All she heard was the wind whipping her mane. She smiled as she thought that this was her natural place. She flew upwards and into her cloud house, not even closing the door behind her. Luckily, her mom was waiting by the door and closed it for her. Speeding tried to slow down but crashed into the wall. She saw a speeding rainbow in front of her and shook her head, rubbing it. She looked up at her laughing mom.

"Nice one, Speed," Rainbow said, helping her daughter up, "You alright?"

"Um, yeah," Speeding said, a little dizzy. She shook her head again and looked up at her mom. She kneeled a bit and spread her wings, "Alright, so what's the gift? Huh? Huh? What'd you get me?"

"Well," Rainbow said, pulling three tickets out, "I _do_ have these tickets to the Wonderbolts, but you couldn't _possibly_ be interested in _that."_

"WHAT?!" Speeding snatched a ticket and saw that it was indeed a Wonderbolt ticket. She screamed in joy, "WE'RE GOING TO THE WONDERBOLTS! WE'RE GOING TO THE WONDERBOLTS!"

"Yes, we're going to the Wonderbolts," Con entered the room, his head bent and his wings covering his ears, "Now quiet down, you're giving me a headache."

Speeding pounced on Rainbow, hugging her.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Speeding repeated over and over again.

* * *

That Saturday, Rainbow, Con, and Speeding flew to the Cloudsdale Stadium, where the Wonderbolts show was being held. They got front row seats and bought a bag of popcorn. Speeding could hardly wait for the show to start, and soon it did. The Wonderbolts came out in the open air and started doing really cool tricks. Speeding watched in silent awe as they did twists and turns.

"See that one, right there?" Con pointed at a Wonderbolt with a windswept chocolate brown mane and tail, "That's my brother."

"ThunderScam?" Speeding asked her dad, "He's my uncle?"

"Yup," Con smiled.

"I'm related to a Wonderbolt?!" Speeding cried happily, "I'm related to a Wonderbolt!"

* * *

After the show, Rainbow, Con, and Speeding went backstage. ThunderScam walked over to them.

"Hey, bro," He said, hoof bumping Con. He looked down at Speeding, "Woah, you got big. Last time I saw you, you were tiny."

"Yeah, she did some growing," Rainbow smiled. Speeding was still in shock that she was related to a Wonderbolt.

"I still can't believe I'm related to a Wonderbolt," Speeding said.

"Believe it, kid," ThunderScam laughed, "Hey, wanna meet the others?"

"Oh my Celestia, YES YES YES!" Speeding squealed, bouncing up and down and then flying into the air. She followed her uncle over to the others to meet them and left about half-an-hour later.

* * *

The next day, Sunday, Speeding spent the whole morning recalling the show to her friends, who were sitting on the ground outside the Everfree Forest.

"And then they went like-" Speeding was high in the air and flew straight at her friends, who panicked that she was about to crash into them, but Speeding pulled up at the last minute, "WHOOSH! And then they-" She looked around a minute before flying up into the clouds and flying through them, bringing the water in the clouds back down with her. The water had soaked into her tail, so she flicked her tail at her friends, splashing them with water. Speeding finally landed.

"Wow, Speeding, maybe you'll be in the Wonderbolts one day," Comic said.

"Hey, yeah!" Speeding realized, "Maybe I will! Hey, how's this one?" She flew up _really_ high and looked down at her friends, who were the size of ants. She felt a little dizzy. She had never been up this high before, but this was how her mom had done it….

Speeding took a deep breath and dove. She folded her wings in, letting gravity take control. She felt something like force push against her, but she flew on. It was getting harder to fly on, but she beat her wings even harder and right before reaching the ground, pulled up at an amazing speed, creating a boom sound. She heard her friends gasp and cheer loudly. She looked behind her to see a solid rainbow trailing behind her and cried out happily. She had done it! Her mom's sonic rainboom! Everypony in Ponyville was looking towards her as Speeding flew around town, just above the houses. She circled Princess Twilight's castle and flew back over to her friends, landing.

Her friends, cheering and yelling happily, ran over to her and embraced her.

"A SONIC RAINBOOM!" Party yelled, jumping around, "YOU DID A SONIC RAINBOOM!"

"That was amazing!" Comic cried out happily.

"Wow, I didn't even know those existed!" Extra Credit said.

"What you think my mom was lying?" Speeding asked, smirking at all this attention.

"Hey, what's that?" Ranger pointed at Speeding's flank.

"It's yer cutie mark!" Buck gasped.

"What?!" Speeding looked at her flank and sure enough, there was a picture there: a speeding ticket.

"Hey, you really did!" Word Smith said.

"I got my cutie mark?" Speeding asked herself, "I GOT MY CUTIE MARK! I GOT MY CUTIE MARK!" Speeding yelled and cheered while flying around, "I gotta go tell my parents!" She sped off, leaving a rainbow trail behind her, just like her mom had. She streaked through the air up to her cloud home, but found it locked.

"Huh," Speeding said, "They must be out." She raced back down to the ground and flew quickly through the crowds, knocking into quite a few ponies.

"Hey, slow down!" an old pony called.

"Sorry!" Speeding called, "But I can't!"

Speeding raced through town, stopping by each of her mom's friends' houses and asking them if they'd seen Rainbow, but none of them had. She started to slow down a bit, sad that she couldn't find her mom. She decided to stop by Applejack's house to ask.

"As a matter of fact, they was just here helpin' me harvest apples," Applejack said, "Ah'm not sure where they went, though." Speeding perked up and took flight.

"Thanks, AJ!" Speeding called, speeding off into the sky. She floated in one spot for a minute, beating her wings and looking for her parents. She spotted a rainbow-colored mane, similar to hers, and streaked down to the mare. Her mom.

"Mom! MOM!" Speeding called as she seemingly fell down to Earth. She stopped above the ground, beating her wings and kicking her legs, blowing up a cloud of dust.

Rainbow heard her daughter call out for her and looked up then around her. She saw a cloud of dust that, when it cleared, she could see that it held Speeding.

"What's up, Speed?" Rainbow asked, "Hey, was that you that did that sonic rainboom?"

"Yeah!" Speeding nodded, galloping over to her mom.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow laughed.

"Mom, I got my cutie mark!" Speeding cried happily.

"What?!" Rainbow said loudly, "Lemmie see!" Speeding showed her mom her cutie mark.

"Oh, congrats, Speed!" Rainbow beamed, "C'mon, let's go show Dad." Mother and daughter both shot into the sky, leaving behind them a rainbow trail. They entered the now unlocked house and Speeding ran into the other room where her dad was.

"Dad, I got my cutie mark!" Speeding said.

"What? Naw," Con shook his head, smiling, "No you didn't."

"Yes I did!" Speeding said, showing her dad.

"Well, how about that!" Con laughed, hugging his daughter, "Congratulations, baby."


	3. Party Animal's Cutie Mark

Party Animal was planning her and Comic Con's fifth birthday party. It had to be perfect, expecially since it was for two very different ponies. Comic was really fun loving, but at the same time, he kinda liked the violent comic books and scary monster movies. Party was also fun loving, but liked funny and silly movies, and loved anything pink and bouncy. So she was trying to plan a party that matched both foals behaviors. Her mom was helping her, but Party wanted to do most of it herself.

"Let's see," Pinkie said, "Comic likes monsters, right?"

"Right," Party looked up at her mom.

"And you like partying and dressing up, right?" Pinkie smiled.

"Yeah," Party was wondering where she was going with this.

"How about a party where everypony dresses up as a monster and dances and eats cake and has fun?!" Pinkie suggested with a big smile.

"That's PERFECT!" Party yelled happily, hugging Pinkie, "Thanks, mommy!" Party raced off to plan the birthday party.

* * *

A week later, everypony was coming over to Sugarcube Corner for Party and Comic's birthday. And 'everypony' included the mane six, their husbands, and their foals. They were all dressed in some sort of monster costume.

"Do you like it?" Extra Credit asked Comic. She was dressed as Maredusa, "I did some research on Greek mythology."

Comic looked at the costume and quickly closed his eyes. He was dressed as his own monster. It was grey and had big jaws and lots of arms. It was the same costume Pocket had made for his dad once, so it was a bit big.

"Do not look into the eyes!" Comic cried. Extra Credit laughed.

"Yes, I read about how Maredusa turned ponies to stone by looking them in the eye," Extra Credit said. Ranger walked over dressed as a cockatrice.

"Apparently this thing does, too," He said, kicking the tail up a bit, "My mom told me about how she found this creature in the Everfree Forest. I really want to explore that place!"

"Maybe you will one day," Buck said, walking over. He was dressed as Discord.

"Yeah, nopony knows what the future will hold," Word Smith walked over dressed as the mare from the Rusty Horseshoe story.

"Not always true!" Party walked over. She was dressed as a vampony. Her tail started twitching and a deflated balloon that was going 'THBTHBTHBTHB' fell on top of Word Smith's head.

"Party, you are so random," Speeding flew over dressed as a dragon.

"Hey, what's up?" Tux walked over wearing a Ponycula costume, "I made this myself."

"He made mine, too," Extra Credit said.

"You're good at making clothes, Tux," Party smiled.

"Thanks," Tux smiled back, "Who made your costume?"

"Oh, I bought this," Party said, "And the teeth I had for a while." She touched her tongue to the pointed plastic vampony teeth.

"Mother made my costume," Extra Credit said, "And I have to say, she got it spot on."

"Yeah, you look really scary!" Comic laughed. He pulled out a comic book, "You look just like Maredusa from my comic book!"

"Oh, enchanting," Extra Credit said. She didn't really like scary books or comics.

"Who wants cake?!" Pinkie called out.

"Cake!" Party and Comic yelled together, racing over.

"Aw, yeah!" Speeding streaked over.

Everypony else ran over for cake. Party and Comic sat down in front of the cake. Twilight used her magic to light the candles.

"Ok, everypony sing," Twilight instructed.

 _Happy birthdays to you_

 _Happy birthdays to you_

 _Happy birthdays dear Party and Comic_

 _Happy birthdays to you_

Party and Comic each took a deep breath and blew out all the candles at once together.

"Yay, now our wish will come true!" Party cheered.

"I wished for-" Comic started, but Party put her hoof over his mouth.

"Wait! You can't say your wish!" Party cried, "If you do, it won't come true!"

"Oh," Comic said, "Can I have cake now?"

"Yeah!" Butter smiled. Twilight used her magic to cut the cake into pieces and placed two slices on two plates and gave them to the birthday foals.

"Ooh, I want an end piece!" Speeding ordered.

"One end piece coming right up," Twilight smiled, giving Speeding one of the corners.

Everypony got some cake and happily ate it. After the foals were done with theirs, with took about thirty seconds, they went to play until the adults were done so that Party and Comic could open presents.

"Ok, present time!" Pinkie called to the foals. They came racing over, Speeding, Ranger, and Word Smith flying. Party and Comic sat down and Word Smith levitated her gifts over first.

* * *

After the party, everypony went home. Party and Comic carried their new presents inside to play while their parents cleaned up. After a few hours Butter said it was time for bed. The two foals carried their new blankets to bed. Party's blanket was pink with balloons on it. Comic's had monsters on it. Pinkie and Butter tucked them into bed and kissed them goodnight. That night, Party had a dream.

" _Wow, awesome party, Party!" Speeding laughed. Party was back at her self-planned birthday party, back in her ghost costume._

" _Thanks, Speedy!" Party smiled and giggled._

" _You're the best, sis!" Comic gave Party a big hug._

" _Only the best for you!" Party hugged him back._

" _Hey, you throw the best parties, Party!" Word Smith said, "Will you plan my next birthday party?"_

" _Sure!" Party smiled._

" _Oh, and mine!" Speeding said._

" _An' mine!" Buck cried._

" _And ours!" Tux and Extra Credit called._

" _I'll plan all of your parties!" Party beamed, happy that her parties were so popular. Suddenly, a blinding light filled the air, and her friends' voices were drowned out as Party woke up._

Party slowly opened her eyes to Celestia's bright sun. She yawned and sat up to see that it was almost noon. She got out of bed and walked past her side table full of party supplies. The balloons tied to her bed were getting a bit deflated. Party reminded herself to refill them soon. She passed by her mirror, barely glancing at her reflection but did a double take. She backed up and looked in the mirror, and saw it.

"MY CUTIE MARK!" Party yelled happily. Her cutie mark was a party hat. Squealing, she ran downstairs where her parents and brother were eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Party!" Pinkie smiled.

"I got my cutie mark!" Party cried, showing her family,

"Woah, cool!" Comic gasped, "Lucky!"

"Yay!" Butter gave his daughter a big bear hug, "My wittle filly got her cutie mark!"

"Thanks, daddy!" Party beamed and looked at her mom, who was smiling widely.

"You know what?" Pinkie asked.

"Yup," Party nodded.

"THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY!" Party and Pinkie shouted together, laughing.


	4. Comic Con's Cutie Mark

In another week was Comic's very first Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange, and he had quite a few things to trade. He had lots of comic books he had read before, and wanted to trade them in for new ones. Now, Comic may not have been that bright, but there was one thing he knew.

Comic books.

Comic knew all about comic books. He knew what really good comics were, and to keep them in mint condition. He kept all of his comic books in mint condition. Right now he was searching through his piles of comic books, looking for ones he could trade. He decided to only trade ten today. That way, he had more to trade for next time.

"I could trade this one," Comic said, setting a comic aside. He picked up another, "Not this one. I really like this one."

"Hey Comic!" Party suddenly bounced in front of her brother, "Whatcha doing?"

"Hi, Party!" Comic smiled, "I'm looking for comics to trade!"

Party looked over the comics for a second and shrugged.

"Meh, I prefer balloons," She giggled and galloped over to her side of the room, coming back over with a bunch on balloons tied to her back, making her float.

"Coool!" Comic said before going back to the pile of comics. He picked up a comic and looked a little confused, "I'm not sure with this one. I really like it, but I've read it so many times."

"Well, maybe you can bring it, and if you see another comic that's even better, you can trade this one!" Party said.

"Hey, yeah!" Comic beamed, "Thanks, sis! You're the best."

* * *

One week later, Comic was packing up his comic books that he was going to trade into his satchel. Party was trying to pack up her balloons, but was having a bit of trouble. Finally, she just tied them to the sides. She donned her ever-present party hat and smiled.

"Party! Comic!" Pinkie called up, "C'mon, we gotta get to the train station!" The two foals hurried downstairs to see their parents each packed with their own trading items. Pinkie had balloons tied around her back and smiled at her floating daughter, who smiled back. Butter had packed a bunch of rusty horse shoes, because the antique chicken guy traded for crystal chalises and the crystal chalise guy traded for rusty horse shoes.

The family walked- and floated- to the train station, where they met the others. Speeding was flying above the group with Ranger and Word Smith. Everypony had packed some sort of thing to trade. Speeding spotted Comic and Party and flew down in front of them.

"S'up?" She asked, giving each foal a hoof bump.

"I got trading!" Comic smiled, pulling out a comic book wrapped in plastic, "This one is the first edition of 'Maredusa', 'Maredusa and The Unlucky Adventurer.'"

"What?!" Spike ran over, "I've been looking everywhere for this one! Where'd you get it?"

"From my dad," Comic smiled, "I'll trade ya when we get there."

"Ok!" Spike smiled, "But don't trade it to anypony else!"

"I won't," Comic assured. The train arrived and everypony stepped aboard with their trading goods. They all chatted on the way.

"Oh, I can't wait to get there!" Extra Credit said, "I'm going to trade in my math book for a crystal calulator." Extra Credit pulled an orange math book out of her satchel using her magic.

"Well, _that's_ nerdy," Speeding said, "I'm gonna trade for a signed Wonderfoals book. I only need the first one, 'Wonderfoals Are Born', and I'll have the whole signed set!"

"Well, I'm planning on finding a complete set of magnet letters," Word Smith said, "You know how rare a complete set is at any flea market? There's always a few letters missing!"

The arrived at the Trader's Exchange after about an hour. Twilight, Book Worm, and Word Smith had set up their own stand. Twilight was the Official Princess Represenative again, so there was a welcoming party set up. Word Smith was also a Represenative, too, for the younger ponies.

"Alright, I'm gonna go find the comic stand!" Comic said, galloping off with his satchel.

"Comic, wait!" Spike ran after the colt, "You promised me your copy of 'Maredusa and The Unlucky Adventurer!'"

"Chickens!" Butter cried happily, running off towards the antique chicken stand.

"Party, lemmie have your trades," Pinkie said, standing behind a table full of balloons and other party supplies. Party hoofed some of her supplies to her mom, but kept the rest.

"I'm gonna keep the rest, just in case I find something I like," Party said before racing off.

"Come, let's go explore," Tux said.

"If there's exploring going on, count me in!" Ranger said, "I'm hoping to find some old maps! I have some extra compasses to trade!" He flew off after the others.

"Mom, can I go off and look around?" Word Smith asked.

"Of course, honey," Twilight smiled.

Comic and Spike were looking around for the comic stand. Spike had brought two comics to trade this time, so he had traded with Comic and now he only had one comic to trade.

"There it is!" Comic spotted the stand and the two raced over.

"Oh, hello, gentlecolts," The stallion at the stand said, "Uh, may I help you?" Comic pulled a comic wrapped in plastic out and set in on the counter.

"I have every single 'Maredusa' except the last one," Comic explained, "I don't know what the last one is called, though."

"Well, I have several different 'Maredusas'," The stallion said. He turned around and pulled out a comic, "How about this one?" Comic looked at the comic and shook his head.

"I've got this one," He said.

"Ok, what about…?" The stallion pulled out a different comic.

"Nope," Comic said, "Got this one, too. According to the second-to-last book in the series, the next one has a plot where Maredusa is finally caught after numorius killings."

"Ah, so you want…" The stallion pulled out one more comic, "'Maredusa and The Cage Of Imprisonment.'"

"That's it!" Comic beamed, "Now, I have several comics, if you would like to trade one-"

"No can do," The stallion shook his head, "The least I'll except is three comics."

"Three?!" Comic yelled, "That's a complete rip off!"

"Ah, but you see…" The stallion flipped the comic over, revealing writing in the corner, "This one is signed." Comic peered at the name before turning to glare at the smiling stallion.

"Ah, but you see…" Comic copied the stallion, "This signature is a fake!" Comic slammed his hooves on the counter.

"What?" The stallion glared back, "It is not!"

"I can prove it!" Comic pulled another copy of 'Maredusa' from his bag, "This copy of 'Maredusa and The Vine Swinger' is signed ponyaly by Art Book herself!" Comic put the comic on the counter next to the other one, "The two signatures are nothing alike!"

"I-I...w-well…" The stallion looked nervous, "Ok, fine! I faked it! Will you still trade a single comic?"

"If you can find some way to remove the name, I will," Comic said. The stallion nodded at used his magic to remove only the name, "Ok, I can give you this one." Comic pulled an extra copy of 'Maredusa and The Secret Temple' that he had, "The second comic in the series, mint condition."

"Deal!" The stallion said, taking the new comic and giving Comic the other one. Comic, satisfied, tucked his new comic into his satchel and walked off with Spike.

"Wow, Comic, you're really good," Spike said. He noticed something, "Hey, what's that?"

Comic looked at his flank and gasped in delight. There, still glowing as it had just appeared, was his _cutie mark!_

"MY CUTIE MARK!" Comic yelled in delight, bouncing around and looking at the picture of a comic on his flank, "I GOT MY CUTIE MARK!" He galloped over to his parents, not even bothering to wait for Spike.

"Hi, Comic!" Pinkie smiled, "What's up?"

"I got my cutie mark, mom!" Comic yelled, showing his parents his new cutie mark.

"Woah, cool!" Butter gasped, "Aw, nice, Comic!" Butter and Pinkie hugged their son.

"This calls for a PARTY!" Party cheered, confetti exploding from her mom's party cannon.


	5. Ranger's Cutie Mark

It was a hot summer day, and the foals were hanging out together. Ranger looked into the woods, thinking. Finally, he stood up and started walking towards the trees.

"Hey, where're you going?" Speeding asked, flying above Ranger.

"I'm finally going to explore the Everfree Forest," Ranger said, not stopping.

"But Ranger!" Extra Credit ran over, "Father says we're not allowed in there!"

"So?" Ranger asked, "Think of all the adventures to be had! Think of all the undiscovered animals!"

"But what about all the danger?" Word Smith asked, worried.

"Yeah! Remember that story Fluttershy told us about the cockatrice?" Party asked.

"Well, I'm going in, weather you're coming or not," Ranger said, entering the forest.

"Ain't no way in Equestria Ah'm lettin' you go in there by yourself!" Buck said, following Ranger.

"Ah, what the heck?" Speeding shrugged, "Wait for me! I like excitement!"

"Oh, but guys," Extra Credit said, worried.

"I'll race ya!" Party said to her brother, galloping past Extra Credit. Comic came past, too.

"As long as I don't get dirty," Tux trotted after.

"Well, my mom told me a legand of an abandoned library," Word Smith said, fluttering behind.

"But-but guys! Wait!" Extra Credit cried, galloping after them, "Ohh, if I get in trouble, I'm blaming you, Ranger!"

The group of small foals wandered through the trees, following behind Ranger. He was flying above them, getting a good look on things. Eventually, they ran across a hut. Ranger carefully approached the front door, quietly knocking on it. A full grown zebra answered.

"Oh my, what is this?" She said, "A group of ponies gone amiss?"

"Um, hello, ma'am," Extra Credit spoke up, "Um, we were just exploring and came upon your place of residence."

"Why do you live in the Everfree Forest?" Speeding asked.

"You ask why I live in the Everfree?" The zebra asked, "You are curious, this I can see." Before she could explain, a smaller zebra showed up and spotted the group.

"Mom, what are these foals doing here?" She asked, "Ponyville is not that near."

"Um, we just went exploring," Word Smith said, "And we were wondering why you live in the forest?"

"Oh, well," The young zebra said, "That's simple. It's a great place to harvest plants for our potions, plus, we're not all that into living in towns. I'm Herbal Essence, and this is my mom, Zecora."

"Hello, Herbal and Zecora," Extra Credit said, "I'm Extra Credit, my brother Tux Sew-do, Speeding Ticket, Princess Word Smith, Party Animal, Comic Con, Ranger, and Buck Strong."

"Is it correct, my eyesight?" Zecora asked, "Are you indeed daughter of Princess Twilight?"

"Um, yeah," Word Smith blushed and smiled, "But Word Smith or Word is fine."

"Ah, I see a princess fifth, with a name of the Word Smith," Herbal joked.

"So, you know this place well, right?" Ranger asked, flying a few inches above the ground.

"Are you talking to us, little yellow Pegasus?" Zecora asked.

"Yeah!" Ranger nodded.

"Yeah, we know this place really well," Herbal said.

"Do you mind showing us around?" Ranger asked, excited.

"Sure, why not?" Herbal said. She led the others deep into the forest. They passed by a field of blue flowers.

"Oh, what are those?" Party asked, "They look perfect for a centerpiece!" She was about to reach out and pick some, but Herbal held her back.

"That is poisen joke," She said, "It does weird stuff to ponies. You don't want to get any on you."

"Oh, I've read about this," Extra Credit said.

"Then you'll know what it will do," Herbal said, "Come, let's move on, before I must mix up a brew."

The group moved on, Speeding, Ranger, and Word Smith flying above. Eventually, they wandered into a part of the forest that not even Herbal knew. The young zebra looked around nervously.

"I'm afraid I don't know where we are," Herbal admitted, "And I cannot see a single guide star."

"Hmm, let me see," Speeding flew up, but the treetop were too thick, "Ugh, I can't fly through!"

"Ok, let me think," Ranger said. He looked around, "Over there looks kinda familiar, but only because we've been standing here for a while." He looked around and mumbled to himself a bit more before brightening, "I got it! Follow me!" He led the others, but it started getting dark, Word Smith used her magic to make her horn glow and create a dim light to see by. The other unicorns joined together to make a brighter light to see by.

They walked along side the river that they had passed. Ranger suspected that the river let out of the forest, and his guesses about exploring had never been wrong before. They followed the river and while doing this met a river creature. He looked like a long purple snake with orange hair and an orange mustache.

"Oh, hello, little children," He said, "What are you doing here?"

"We're kinda lost, and we're trying to find our way home," Extra Credit explained.

"I have a strong suspition that this river leads to Ponyville," Ranger said.

"Oh, it does!" The river snake-like thing said, "Here, I'll give you a ride." He let the foals climb onto his back, "By the way, I'm Steven." The foals introduced themselves and added their parents' names.

"Oh, I helped those very mares a few years ago," Steven said, "And Rarity had helped me with my moustache problem. She was very generous."

"That's my mom!" Tux laughed.

"Makes sense," Extra Credit said, "Mother _was_ the element of generosity."

"But, according to the story our moms told us, wasn't that _because_ she gave him her tail?" Comic asked, "I turned it into my own comic book."

"Ooh, I wanna read it!" Party said, "It was so cool!"

"It must have been, it was the only thing that would get you to sit still," Speeding laughed.

Ranger was keeping an eye out for any familiar landmarks. He liked having a little help, but he still wanted to find his own way home. That on its own is an adventure in itself.

"I think we can make it from here, Steven," Ranger said.

"You sure?" Steven asked, "I can take you all the way."

"No, it's ok," Ranger said as Steven swam to shore. The others jumped off and Speeding, Ranger, and Word Smith flew into the air above their friends, "Thanks, though. You've really helped."

"My pleasure!" Steven smiled and swam off.

The foals walked through the dim light of Word Smith's horn and found the way out. Ranger didn't notice a slight glow come from his flank. Their parents were waiting, worried, at the edge of the woods. They ran forward and embraced their foals before growing angry.

"Where have you been?" Creature asked his son.

"We were worried sick about you!" Fluttershy said.

"Sorry, mom and dad," Ranger said quietly, "But I just always wanted to explore the forest, and look! We met somepony!" Ranger pointed at Herbal.

"Nice to meet the elements of harmony," Herbal said, "This has only happened in a fantasy."

"Oh, are you Zecora's daughter?" Twilight asked, "C'mon, I'll walk you home." The two entered the forest. Fluttershy looked at her son and noticed something.

"Well, looks like somepony earned his cutie mark," Fluttershy smiled softly.

"What?" Ranger asked, surprised. Fluttershy pointed at his flank and Ranger saw a compass, "I got my cutie mark! Aw, yeah!" He flew into the air and did some flips, "This is the best day EVER!"


	6. Buck Strong's Cutie Mark

It was once again Applebuck Season, and the cool autumn wind whipped the manes of the Apples who bucked the apple trees. Granny Smith was no longer part of the Apple family. She had, sadly, passed last year. The other Apples were working hard to harvest all the apples by the end of Applebuck Season. Buck was playing with his Aunt Apple Bloom while they kicked down the apples.

"Hey, bet Ah can get more apple trees than you," Buck said.

"Ah don't think so, little guy," Apple Bloom laughed.

"Alright, hold on," Buck said. He ran inside and came back out with a ball of yarn. He stretched it out around about 100 trees and walked back to where his aunt was waiting.

"Ok, we have to buck all these apple trees," Buck explained, "There's two sides. Ta first one to finish their side then bucks this tree," Buck circled a tree in the middle with yarn, "The first one to buck this tree wins. Got it?"

"Yup, Ah got it," Apple Bloom said.

"Alrighty then," Buck said, "On yer mark, get set, GO!" The two raced off to opposite sides and started bucking apple trees. Buck kicked one tree and immediantly moved on to the next tree.

 _This isn't so hard,_ Buck thought as he bucked another tree, _This is actually really easy!_

He kicked down all the apples on the trees, every once in a while taking an apple to snack on. He ran off the the last apple tree after completing his side and bucked it, winning the contest. In about another minute Apple Bloom showed up and spotted Buck leaning against the apple-free tree.

"Alright, yer better at apple bucking," Apple Bloom.

"Ah know Ah am," Buck smirked and returned to bucking apple trees. The two were done with their sections in a couple hours, so they went to find Applejack, Simple Ways, and Big Mac. They found them still bucking trees.

"Hey, guys," Buck called, "Want some help?"

"Yer already done with your section?" Applejack asked, surprised.

"Yup," Buck smiled, proud.

"That's very good," Simple Ways smiled, "You might be as good as Big Mac."

"Ah am good at bucking trees," Buck said, kicking an apple tree, making the apples fall down.

* * *

The family worked for the rest of the day before calling it quits. They walked inside to the barn and Applejack tucked Buck into bed, kissing him goodnight.

"Night, mah little apple bucker," Applejack said quietly, smiling. Buck yawned.

"Goodnight, mom," Buck said softly, turning over and closing his eyes, "Ah love you."

"Ah love you, too," Applejack said as she left.

* * *

The next day, Ponyville was having its very own rodio. Applejack couldn't compete, because she had to help the family finish the harvest, but Buck was allowed to go and watch. Buck raced over to meet his friends and watch the show with them. He met them by the not-in-use race track. Not-in-use by any contestants, anyway. Speeding and Word Smith were racing each other. Word Smith wasn't that fast, and Speeding cleared the ten times 'round in ten seconds flat.

"Woo-hoo!" The others cheered, "Go Speeding Ticket!"

"Hey guys!" Buck ran up, "What'd Ah miss?"

"Not much," Ranger said, "The show hasn't started yet, but we've been racing against each other."

"Cool!" Buck said, "Ah'm not that fast, but Ah'm really strong. Ah bet Ah can beat anypony on the test-yer-strength game."

"I'll take that challenge!" Speeding streaked over.

"Alright, suit yerself," Buck shrugged. He and Speeding walked over to the test-your-strength game. Speeding kicked it with both back hooves and it rang the bell at the top. Buck let out a short laugh and walked over. He kicked the target with a single back hoof and it shot WAAAAAY into the sky! Speeding sat down, mouth wide open in shock

"Told ya," Buck smirked, "Ah'm the strongest one here!"

"Alright, you are," Speeding grumbled.

"Oh, the show is starting soon!" Ranger said, "First is the race! They're still accepting particapents."

"Oh, I'm racing!" Speeding flew off to sign up.

"So am I!" Buck called, galloping after the yellow Pegasus.

The two were standing at the starting line. Another pony, a unicorn, walked over with a piece of rope and started to tie Speeding's wings down.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Speeding asked, flying out of reach of the rope.

"To make sure there's no cheating, all Pegasi must have their wings tied down," The unicorn said, "As it is that all unicorns have it so that their magic won't work."

"Oh, all right," Speeding grumbled, landing and letting the unicorn tie down her wings. The unicorn walked off when he was done. Speeding trotted in place, getting ready.

"On your mark!" Came a voice in the sky. Buck and Speeding looked up to see Party and Comic in a hot air balloon, comentaiting, "Get set! GO!"

The runners ran off down the track, and Party and Comic said what was happening.

"And they're off!" Party said, "Wow, looks like we got some good rodio'ers this year!"

"And they're fast!" Comic added.

"And really good runners!" Party said.

"Hey, why do hoof smell and noses run?" Comic asked, confused.

"Maybe it's because we were built upside down!" Party gasped.

"Woah, cool!" Comic said.

"And back to the race!" Party said, looking down, "And it looks like Speeding Ticket and Buck Strong are tied neck and neck! It's anypony's race!"

"But it does look like those two might win!" Comic said, pointing at Speeding and Buck with his hoof.

"And by 'those two' my brother here means Speeding and Buck!" Party said, wrapping her hoof around Comic's neck.

"C'mon!" Buck pushed forward at the last second and won!"

"And it's Buck Strong by a hair!" Party cried. Everypony cheered as Buck walked back over to his friends.

"Ah like to win, but the attention is a bit overbearin'," He said to his friends, "Well, Ah should head back and help harvest the apples."

"Don't forget your prize!" Party said, hanging from the balloon and slipping a gold medal around Buck's neck.

"Thanks," Buck said as he trotted home.

"Hey, can somepony get this rope off of me?" Buck heard Speeding ask loudly.

When Buck got home he helped his family buck down the last of the apples.

"What's that?" Applejack asked her son.

"Oh, this is the medal I won for the race," Buck said, looking down at his medal.

"Well that's mighty impressive, but that ain't what Ah was talking about," Applejack smiled and pointed at Buck's flank.

"Huh?" Buck looked back at his flank and saw a little apple tree with a few fallen apples, "MAH CUTIE MARK!" Buck cheered, bucking his back legs into the air, "YEE-HAW!"

"C'mon, let's go show yer dad," Applejack said, leading her son into the barn.

"Dad! Ah got my cutie mark!" Buck yelled, rushing into where his dad was.

"What?" Simple Ways asked, "Lemmie see!"

Buck showed his dad his brand new cutie mark.

"Well Ah'll be," Applejack beamed with pride, "So, what's your talent?"

"Um, I think it has something to do with bucking apples," Buck looked at his cutie mark.

"Maybe it's how strong you are," Simple Ways said.

"Hey, yeah!" Buck realized, "Ah am really good at the test-yer-strength games!"

"Ah'm so proud of ya, mah little apple bucker," Applejack swelled with tears of joy as she embraced her son.


	7. Extra Credit's Cutie Mark

The foals were just starting school that morning, and Extra Credit took her usual place at the front of the classroom. The teacher entered the classroom and they started their morning lessons: a fun lesson, history, and then math. Their fun lessons that morning were cutie marks.

"Ok, so can somepony tell me what cutie marks are?" Mrs. Cheerilee asked. Extra Credit raised her hoof and Cheerilee called on her.

"Extra Credit?"

"Cutie marks are often related to the personality, proclivity, or talent of a pony," Extra Credit answered.

"Very good, Extra Credit," Cheerilee smiled, "Now, who can tell me when a cutie mark appears?"

"Cutie marks are obtained when ponies discover a unique characteristic that sets themselves apart from others," Extra Credit answered after being called on again.

"Correct," Cheerilee said. She went on with the lesson.

* * *

After history and math, all of the questions which were answered correctly by Extra Credit, the foals headed outside for lunch.

"Today's lessons were exilerating," Extra Credit said as she used her magic to levitate her carrots into her mouth.

"They were so hard!" Speeding groaned, "Why can't I just go to flight camp like my mom?"

"That's a question you'd have to ask your mother," Extra Credit said, "Ponyaly, I adore all the lessons! I really don't think the day is long enough for all the knowledge."

* * *

After eating they headed back inside to the next lesson. At the end of the day, Cheerilee continued her lesson on cutie marks, asigning the last homework of the day.

"Tonight I'd like you to write one essay on one of your parents and how they got their cutie mark," Cheerilee instructed as the bell rang, "Have a nice day!" Extra Credit walked up to the teacher's desk, "Ah, hello. Here for your daily extra credit, are you?" Extra Credit nodded and Mrs. Cheerilee gave her more work, "And if you'd like, you can write two essays, one for each parents."

"Thank you," Extra Credit said, running home. She found Pocket, her dad, doing some work in his study. He was a famous scientist, but liked to work from home to spend some time with his family.

"Father?" Extra Credit said quietly. Pocket looked up from his papers.

"Hello, Extra Credit," Pocket smiled, "Home from school already?"

"Um, yes," Extra Credit nodded, "Our homework for tonight is to write an essay about one of our parents, and how they acquired their cutie mark."

"Oh, that story," Pocket sighed happily, "Come here, and I'll tell you."

After Pocket's story, Extra Credit went to talk to her mother, Rarity. She was sewing up a dress for a customer.

"Mother?" Extra Credit spoke quietly and Rarity jumped slightly, "Oh, I-I didn't mean to interupt."

"Oh, no, it's quite all right, darling," Rarity said, "You just startled me. What may I help you with?"

"Well, our homework for tonight is to write an essay about one of our parents and how they acquired their cutie marks," Extra Credit explained.

"Oh, what a lovely story it is," Rarity sighed, "Why, I told the exact same story to your aunt when she was your age."

"Really?" Extra Credit asked, walking over and sitting beside her mother.

"Oh, indeed," Rarity said, "She and her friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Well, let me repeat it to you."

Extra Credit was in awe after her mother's story. She wrote down both stories, decided with ease which one she would read aloud tomorrow.

* * *

The next day at school, Extra Credit was the second pony to read their essay. She gave the teacher her extra essay and levitated the one she was to read in front of her.

"This is a story about how my mother earned her cutie mark," Extra Credit said. She took a deep breath and began to read.

 _My mother, Rarity, was just a young filly. She was in school, and that night was the school play. The foals were practicing, but Mother was sitting off to the side with the teacher, for Mother was not in the play, but she had designed the costumes the foals were wearing._

" _Good job, Rarity," The teacher had said, turning to Mother, "Your costumes are very nice."_

 _It was a complement, but Mother took it a different way._

" _Nice?" She asked, "They need to be spectacular!"_

 _Mother rushed home to work on the costumes, but she couldn't get them just right. Suddenly, her horn glowed and tingled with magic, but Mother wasn't doing anything. Her horn dragged her across the land, over hills and fields, until it stopped at a big rock._

" _A rock?!" Mother had yelled at her horn, "You dragged me all the way out here for a_ rock _?! What is your problem, horn?!" But before Mother could turn away for home, a BOOM sounded, and a rainbow graced the sky, breaking the rock down the middle, revealing gemstones! Hundreds of gemstones!_

 _Mother took them home and worked them into the fabric, delivering them to her teacher before the play. As the foals danced on stage, the gems glittering in the stage light, the teacher turned to Mother, speechless, but with a huge smile on her face. Mother smiled back, and a flash on her flank appeared, as did her cutie mark: three diamonds, arranged in a perfect triangle._

Extra Credit looked up from her paper, beaming with pride, to look at her classmates, who were in awe. They slowly clapped their hooves and Extra Credit went to sit down.

Excellent essay, Extra Credit!" Mrs. Cheerilee smiled, "I'll be sure to read your other one later."

* * *

After school, the foals headed home, and Extra Credit trotted swiftly home, beaming with pride. She was tucking her essays, both of which got 100 percent, neatly into her organized satchel. She looked up to see Speeding flying quickly into the sky, up to her cloud house.

"Your essay way really cool!" Word Smith said to Extra Credit.

"Well, yours was, too," Extra Credit smiled at her BPFF, "I mean, _your_ mom went to Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns!"

"I'm sure your dad would have gone, too, if he had wanted to," Word Smith said.

"I still find it cool that it was Speeding's mom that helped our moms get their cutie marks!" Ranger said, doing a flip in the air, "If it wasn't for her, our moms might still be blank flanks! Word Smith's mom never would have went to CSFGU!"

"Well, I don't think they'd still be blank flanks," Party said, "They would have found their talent anyway."

"Even if it had taken a while," Tux said.

"Oh, yeah," Ranger said, "But still, think how different their lives would have been!"

Tux and Extra Credit arrived home and walked inside.

"Mother! Father!" Extra Credit called.

"Welcome home, darlings," Rarity trotted into the room, "I'm afraid Father isn't with us tonight. He's off on a trip for his job, so he'll be gone for a while."

"Aw," Extra Credit frowned. Father was always gone on job trips.

"But not to worry, we'll see him in a few days," Rarity said, "So, how was school?"

"Oh, I got 100 percent on both of my essays!" Extra Credit said, taking them out and showing her mother.

"These are very good, Extra," Rarity smiled. She quickly read the essay on Pocket's cutie mark, "So that's how he got his cutie mark. Well, these are going on the fridge." Rarity trotted swiftly into the kitchen, levitating the essays in front of her. She pinned them on the fridge with a magnet. Extra Credit smiled and turned back to do her homework, but spotted something on her flank.

"Huh?" Extra Credit gasped, "My cutie mark!" There, on the filly's pink flank, was a white work sheet with 'A+' in the corner.

"You got your cutie mark!" Tux cried.

"Oh, congratulations, darling!" Rarity smiled, giving her daughter a hug, "I wish Father could know."

"Let's send a letter!" Extra Credit said, taking up a quill and paper with her magic.

 _Dear Father,_

 _You won't believe what happened! I earned my cutie mark! It's a worksheet with an 'A+' in the top right corner, indicating my knowledge, I believe._

 _I knew you'd be so proud! Please write back as soon as you can!_

 _Your young filly,_

 _Extra Credit_


	8. Tux Sew-do's Cutie Mark

The Grand Galloping Gala was happening in a few months, and the mane six and their foals got their own tickets. The mane six were bringing their husbands, and the mane foals were each bringing a friend. Tux Sew-do was busy with requests. All the stallions and colts had asked him to make them a cool suit for the Gala, and Tux all-too-happily took the requests. He was busy working on the suits, making each one a different color to suit the stallions/colts.

Comic was to get a dark green one, because his favorite color was dark green; Ranger got one that sorta look like a compass, because he loved exploring; Buck one that had apples on it; things like that.

Right now, Tux was working on the suits, working hard to make each one reflect the colt/stallion they were for. He used some red jewels for the apples on Buck's suit. His mother was helping him out some, but she was working hard on dresses for the fillies and mares. Tux used his magic to make a tie for Ranger's suit that looked like the little red pin in a compass.

After finishing the colt's suits, Tux decided to take a break and go have some lunch. He was going to meet the others at Hay Burger King. He trotted swiftly through town, finally stopping at the resteraunt. He stepped inside, making the bell ding to alert the ponies that a customer had arrived. He saw Party and Comic waving over from a table near the window and walked over. They had already got their drinks and had gotten one for Tux, too.

"Colt-a Cola, your favorite," Extra said, pushing the cup towards her brother.

"Hey, thanks," Tux grinned, taking a sip of the soda.

"So, how are the suits coming?" Ranger asked, drinking ice water.

"I've got all of your guys' done," Tux said, "I just need to do the stallions'."

"Awesome!" Buck said, gulping down his apple juice.

"More like awesome sause!" Party giggled, drinking chocolate milk, "It's so awesome that I could pick all the awesome-fruits and mash them in with amazing-fruit-juice and fantastic-fizz and make awesome sause!" The others stared at her.

"Party, you are so random," Speeding said. She was drinking Pony-rade.

"Random's cool!" Comic said, drinking, for some reason, gravy.

"Well, I suppose," Extra said. She was drinking milk, "Although, too much randomness might be not that good."

"Yeah, because then you lose track of what's happening, and then you get D-I-S-T-R-A-C-T-E-D," Word Smith said, drinking orange juice. The others, except Extra Credit, stared at her.

"Distracted," Extra said.

"Oh," Speeding said, "Y'know, I hate when you do that, Word Smith."

"I gotta practice," Word Smith shrugged, "There's a spelling bee coming up, and I've got to be P-R-E-P-A-R-E-D, prepared."

"Well, I was thinking about maybe writing about some of my adventures," Ranger said, pushing the straw in his drink around the edge of the cup with his hoof, "How do you spell adventure?"

"A-D-V-E-N-T-U-R-E," Word Smith said, "Adventure."

"That's why my mom is making you a dress with letters on it," Tux laughed.

"Tux!" Extra stared at him.

"Ooh, was I not supposed to say anything?" Tux frowned, "Um, forget I said that." Everypony laughed. The waiter came by and took their orders.

"One double hayburger," Speeding said.

"D-A-F-F-O-D-I-L and D-A-I-S-Y sandwich," Word Smith spelled, "Daffodil and daisy sandwich."

"Grilled cheese, please!" Party rhymed with a giggle.

"Buttered toast!" Comic yelled happily.

"Um, one hayburger with a fruit salad," Ranger said.

"A small apple pie," Buck ordered.

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Tux said.

"May I please have a fruit salad?" Extra asked.

"Of course," The waiter said, walking off.

After they ate, everypony headed home and Tux started working on the stallions' suits.

* * *

A month later, everypony was getting ready for the Gala. After getting dressed, they met Twilight, Book Worm, Word Smith, and her friend, Star Glider. Star Glider had midnight blue fur and midnight black mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a shooting star.

"Ok, everypony," Twilight announced, "Fluttershy, do you have them?"

"Yes," Fluttershy nodded, showing Twilight three small mice.

"And Ah have the apple," Applejack said, setting a red apple on the ground in front of her. Twilight did the same spell she used during their first Gala, except make the carrage _much_ bigger. Spike opened the door for them and everypony climbed in.

After a little while, they arrived at the Grand Galloping Gala. The foals all split up, except for staying with their guests. Party and her friend, Party Rock, ran to the dance floor. Since the two shared the same name, everypony called Party Rock just 'Rock.' Rock started singing his 'theme song.'

 _Party Rock is in the house, tonight!_

 _Everypony just have a good time!_

 _And I'm gonna make you lose your mind!_

 _I just wanna see ya (dun dun dun dun dun)_

 _Shake that!_

Party Animal laughed.

Speeding Ticket and her friend Pizzazz Sparkle raced over to where the Wonderbolts were.

Word Smith and Star Glider flew around outside.

Comic Con and his friend Sistine Chapel ran around laughing and playing.

Ranger and his friend Teddy Treebark explored the garden outside.

Buck Strong and his cousin Apple Butter had something to eat.

Tux Sew-do and his friend Suit Order walked around and talking to other young foals.

Extra Credit and her friend Melody Song had a plessant and quiet conversation.

* * *

Around the end of the Gala, which had ended in a bit of a mess, the group went home.

"Y'know, before all that happened, everypony said they really like my suit," Ranger said to Tux.

"Mine too," Buck said, "Said they never seen a tux with apples on it."

"Wow, that's cool," Tux grinned, "Yeah, ponies like mine, too, until, well…."

"Hey, what DID happen to you guys?" Party asked, "Me and Rock sorta had our own problems going on."

"Well…" Sistine began.

* * *

By the time they got home, all the stories were told, with lots of laughs. Tux and Extra walked inside and went to sleep. Well, Extra did. Tux stayed up thinking.

Everypony thought his clothes, that he made, were awesome, amazing, outstanding, other words that mean really cool. Maybe...nah, he couldn't have almost the same talent as his mom.

Could he?

Tux fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming about the Gala.

* * *

The next morning, Tux woke up and began brushing his coat, to keep it nice and shiny. When he passed his mirror, he spotted something out of place.

There, on his flank, was a tuxsedo.

"My cutie mark!" Tux cried happily, running into his parents room. He jumped on their bed, "Mom! Dad!" The two jerked awake and looked at their son.

"Tux Sew-do, how many times have we told you to not do that?" Pocket scolded.

"I got my cutie mark!" Tux said, showing them.

"Oh, congratulations, darling," Rarity smiled.

"That's wonderful," Pocket grinned.

"It's the best thing ever!" Tux beamed, bouncing around.


End file.
